In the IEEE 802.11ad WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network, wireless local area network), it is defined that a group of devices form a BSS (Basic Service Set, basic service set) and a PBSS (Personal Basic Service Set, personal basic service set), and a PCP/AP (PBSS Control Point/Access Point, PBSS control point/access point) in the PBSS or the BSS can provide, for a STA (Station, Station) in the PBSS or the BSS, a basic timing service and an allocation service of a channel access period such as an SP (Scheduled Service Period, scheduled service period) and a CBAP (Contention-Based Access Period, contention-based access period).
In a network environment in which BSSs are densely deployed, severe co-channel interference may exist between BSSs on adjacent work stations, and in the IEEE 802.11 ad, when co-channel interference exists between BSSs, a centralized PCP/AP cluster mechanism can be used to improve space utilization efficiency and suppress interference. A centralized PCP/AP cluster includes one S-AP (Synchronization AP, synchronization AP) and a group of cluster members PCP/APs, and the S-AP provides a service such as synchronization for the cluster members PCP/APs. Therefore, for any PCP/AP, how to join a centralized cluster of an S-AP and become a cluster member of the centralized cluster is a key step to form a centralized cluster, and is also an urgent problem that needs to be resolved at present.